


Timelines

by ToeBeanKing



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: (Just refer to chapter names for the POV), Anthropomorphic, Demigirl Character, Furry, Multi, Nonbinary Character, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV changes each chapter, Robots, Written for a Class, almost all of these characters aren't cis, its great, its just heckin furries, robots with many purposes, the robots are too fleshed out while i barely use them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToeBeanKing/pseuds/ToeBeanKing
Summary: I didn’t recognize that voice. It did not seem like somebody I would know.But who did I know? Did I know what my own voice sounded like?





	1. Bitsy

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo and welcome to my own writing for once

“Starting Boot Up Process.”  
I didn’t recognize that voice. It did not seem like somebody I would know.   
But who did I know? Did I know what my own voice sounded like?  
It was dark, save for the blue projected onto the objects near me. I took the chance to glance at myself, taking note the blue shine had come from the lighting on my own body. I held my arm out, noting where my off-colored white plates ended in jet black joints.   
It felt like some of my blue lighting was reflecting back into my eyes from somewhere, but what was it reflecting off of? I took a shaky step to turn to my left, noticing a mirror to my side. A robot with a black curved screen across the upper half of their face with pixelated blue eyes stared back at me. It didn’t feel right. That wasn’t me. But no matter how much I tried to deny the truth, that was me.  
As I observed, I stopped the moment I heard a door open, turning to look at a pink corgi. It almost looked like she was putting all of her body weight into holding it open, looking back at me with her golden eyes.  
“Yo, you’re workin’ now! That’s great!” She smiled at me. “You got a name, buddy?”  
“..I’m not sure. I don’t recall what it is.”  
“That’s fine! You’ll remember it sometime!”  
“Who are you, though?” I questioned, tilting my head as I tried to process if I’ve seen that face before. She seemed to laugh to herself, looking away as she spoke.   
“Oof, yeah, forgot you won’t know me right away. I’m Hime, you’re my current basic cleaning robot, blah blah blah, I don’t know the rest. Any name you wanna use for now so I don’t gotta call you ‘Blue Dude’ or somethin’ like that?” Hime closed her eyes to shake her head before looking up at me again, that small smile back again.  
“Bitsy. You can call me Bitsy.”  
“Nice! Alright, Bitsy, just hang tight for a bit, I got some of my own stuff to do! Do anythin’ you want to keep yourself busy!”  
I started to think as the door shut. Keep myself busy. My mind was racing with everything new introduced to me. Who said I wasn’t busy already? I looked down at my chest plate, noticing a wire poking out a bit. I was sure Hime wouldn’t mind if I did some tinkering with myself.   
As I started to tug the plate open, I heard another opening of the door, looking up expecting to see Hime again. Instead, I was greeted by a brown wolf, the odd green fur on her fingers distracting me from noticing the questioning look she had.  
“...Whatcha doing there, buddy?” she said, looking worriedly at my paw still on my chest plate.  
“Nothing…?” I lied, pulling my paw away and trying to give a smile to ignore what I was doing.  
“If you’re going to do any rewiring on yourself, at least let me help so you don’t hurt yourself.” She sighed, getting closer and unlatching the side of my chest plate.  
“I didn’t know there were latches,” I started to say, looking away. “How do you know so much already?”  
“I’m a mechanic for a reason!” She smiled at me, looking worried again before holding out her paw. “I’m Ida. Sorry for forgetting introductions first!”  
I looked between her face and her paw before offering my own. “Bitsy.”  
“That’s a nice name!” Ida said, flipping my chest plate open. “...Yeah, there are so many mistakes in this. Do you mind if I try to rewire you a bit?”  
I believe I agreed to it, my mind blanking out as Ida shut me off for “safety reasons.” Everything afterward was...different. I have Ida to thank so much for her curiosity of my wiring.  
When I started back up, I looked around the familiar room I had been in before. I could sense the cold tiles on my feet and I could see past squaring in on certain objects to identify them. It felt like I was more than a machine.  
I started to wonder if I could recall memories past the ones my mind had recorded involving Hime and Ida. I tried the best I could to recall faces or phrases I had heard before. When I looked into the mirror to my side again, my facial recognition kicked in to identify myself. But the information seemed off. Scrolling through all given to me, it started to click in my mind.  
The information told me of a missing mutt almost like me. It matched the descriptions of me the further I scrolled through.  
White fur? Check.  
Blue nose and paw pads? Check.  
Blue Eyes? Assuming I wasn’t given blue now to throw it off? Check. I guess…?  
A name under family ties seemed far too familiar to me. _Angela_...why did I recognize that?  
My question earlier was soon answered with the memories that followed. Of course that name was familiar! That was my own mother. The mother who had raised me into the mutt I was. The mother that...reported me missing a month ago.   
This wasn’t who I was. I wanted to figure out who I truly was past these pieces of metal making me something new. Even if it was my own memory, it went by in a blur. I ran for the door, opening it, and speeding out the fastest way I could find out of the house I was in. As I made for it out of the front door, I heard Hime and Ida yelling for explanations, the worry in their voices clear. I ignored them, running as far as I could. I wanted to know what happened to me. I was determined to find the truth.


	2. Sammy

“Do you remember anything?”  
I knew what this voice asked for. I didn’t bother to remember the name tied to it. I knew it wanted to know if I could recall the life I had before this hunk of metal they turned me into.  
“Project #10,008, do you remember anyth-”  
“No,” I lied. A simple answer, but I truly wished it was right. I wish they succeeded in wiping that out. It was pathetic to be upset, but I did not mind anymore. I didn’t feel too upset. I didn’t feel anything.  
But I could remember so well. The voices and background noise were lost, but the rest remained. I remembered the years of what I know by heart was screaming and cursing from the adults in my life I was told should care about me. I remembered the harsh tone they’d get when I tried to correct the name they used for me. I remembered the twitching hands as part of a debate in the mind if it was worth it to harm me when I tried to correct the pronouns used for me. I remembered it all, but none of those memories could compare in detail to how this all happened.  
I had just turned 17 the week before. The small party was nice until a friend had made the mistake of arguing with my ‘parents’ over what name to use for me. It wasn’t their fault. They just wanted me to be happy. Though that happiness was ruined when my parents had locked me away in my room. They probably only wanted to get me out when I wasn’t alive.   
That was the night I had run off.   
But the fear stayed.   
The fear they would track me down.  
The fear they would convince anybody they cared about me so they could take me back home.  
...The fear of what they would do to me when they even got me home.  
My memory started to get fuzzy. All I can recall is my planning of how I’d want to go out so they couldn’t hurt me if running away had failed.  
Then he showed up. I recognized him right away from the memories of commercials for any shows involving him or the news interviews with what he had done lately.  
“You look a bit too young to be out here alone, friend.” He held out a rust red paw. “Where are my manners? I’m Hypnosis.”  
I took his paw. I started to explain to him what had happened. He listened even as my voice shook.  
He offered to help. Little did I know _help_ to him meant turn you into a robot to avoid your home.  
I can’t argue with his logic, though. It seemed awkward to admit, but I felt at home in this new version of myself. The cat I used to be was dead and that made me happy to know. I could restart how I saw myself. Maybe someday I could work out how to forget the past.  
“Project #10,008, you are to become an emotional support robot. There is a car outside for you that will take you to the building you are needed in.”  
I found it funny I was in charge of emotional support while I was an emotional wreck before. But that was the past.  
I was shut off for travel under the fear I could interfere with anything around me and cause a problem in my programming.  
I started work as emotional support in a public mental health clinic. The name of the building is still a blank in my mind. It was rather nice to me, being able to recognize how people felt and help them through the negative emotions they experienced. I liked this new life. I could stay here for the rest of my robotic life and be content with it.  
Until Bitsy had come along, dragging me out while saying he needed my help.


	3. Hime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter III: Hime (aka the 585 words worth of Hime going into a lot of probably unneeded detail about her fiancée holding her)

“You’ll be okay. I promise.”  
I looked up to meet the worried eyes of my fiancée, close enough to look like she was debating on picking me up or letting me stand on my own.  
“What’s going on..?” I asked her, stumbling as I tried to stand. Quickly Ida had her arms around me, picking me up as she rushed to explain the situation.  
I could barely recall the days that led up to it all. Ida told me it had been much longer than days. Months. Close to over half of a year.  
That long that I wasn’t around. It honestly kind of made me feel like I was on the edge of panicking to think of it.  
It could be painful to think of because I was recalling how long I was under Hypnosis’ control, doing whatever he asked of me. I can’t remember it in anything but quick flashes of memory. But it didn’t hurt for those reasons.  
To me, it hurt because for that long Ida was alone and worried about me. She fought to get me back, willing to put her life on the line to make sure I would be okay in the end. I remember she saved me from it all, taking the time to remind me of what we had. She did anything in her power to remind me who I was and who she was to me. I couldn’t remember her words, but I know she used the necklace she gave me to try to show me we did know each other. She used the teal heart charm attached to show how it matched the more green-ish of a teal fur she had on her paws, quickly grabbing my paw to do the same with the pink heart charm around her neck.  
It’s lost on me how it worked to snap me out of it all, but what I can truly remember are the words she told me as she held me close to get me out of wherever we were. To get me further away from the Great Pyrenees just a few feet from me, trying to get any control of me again. I looked up at Hypnosis over Ida’s shoulder, watching as Bitsy and a blue cat held him in place, demanding answers for something else he had done. It seemed funny to me. The window just a few feet further away showed just how peaceful the outside world seemed to be. I looked down at the broken pieces of wood and various other things from other parts of the room on the floor before I closed my eyes again and started to cling to Ida, ignoring the view of everything going on around us and how cold the room was. It almost felt like a freezing temperature, like walking alone through it all would just be like begging to become a living icicle. Instead, I just focused on how safe Ida felt. I just wanted to focus on her and the warmth she provided me, making me feel as if the cold was just a silly thing I was only thinking of.  
“You’ll be okay,” Ida whispered out, holding me closer. I could feel her shaking as she did so. I wasn’t sure if it was her crashing from the adrenaline of it all or if the cold was getting to her and I just felt the warmth from the sense of security I had from being in her arms. “I promise.”


	4. Ida

Hime had told me she was going out to investigate why Bitsy had left a few days ago. I honestly didn't think much of it. She always had a way out of any problems she found herself in. It seemed she should be home soon.   
I was looking over the old logs I had written for projects I worked on in the past, scanning over the old drawings of the inner workings of each one as my fingers smoothed over the surface of the pink heart charm on my necklace. The television was on, though I just kept it on for background noise, trying to keep out any intrusive thoughts of what could’ve happened to her.  
My ears perked up as I suddenly heard her voice, a soft thumping noise joining what I heard as my tail started to hit against the couch. I recognized it as something coming through the speakers, glancing up at the screen I had been ignoring. As I looked up, my ears fell flat against my head and the thumps slowly came to a halt.  
I was greeted by Hime on the screen, her eyes closed with a smile on her face as she was in the middle of explaining whatever she was originally there for. I didn’t bother to focus on anything else on the screen, recognizing it as a local news station. The words for the headline on the bottom of the screen seemed like gibberish to me. I couldn’t make them out, the fear from the situation leaving me from wanting to guess over truly figuring out what had happened.  
I tried to pin down what seemed off. She still had on the matching necklace I had given her, the silver band still on her paw as she raised it to speak more with her hands. Everything seemed to be normal, but her body language seemed...off. She was sitting rather stiffly compared to the way she’d usually slouch as she sat down, her smile seeming more forced than the soft one I’d see as she looked at me while thinking I wasn’t paying attention.  
Soon a rust red paw fell onto her shoulder, pulling her closer to the Great Pyrenees who had grabbed her in the first place. He eyes opened as she looked up at him, and it all seemed to fit together to me. I didn’t see the gold I had expected, the gold I got used to seeing giving me the most loving of looks. Instead, I was greeted with an electric blue looking up at the other dog, a black sclera to match with the unfitting eye color. I couldn’t pin down what had happened, but my mind soon pieced together why I’d recognize the taller dog, finally clicking as I had a face to put with the name Hypnosis.  
“Oh, we’ve known each other for so long. It was the obvious decision for her to be my manager after my last one ditched me,” Hypnosis started to say. I couldn’t help but start to hate him as he continued to hold her close, lying about any bond they’d have. Hime had ranted to me so many times about him. While her father did quite a bit of business with Hypnosis, Hime had quickly grown to hate him. She knew he was never up to any good, and I worried as I thought of what she could’ve said to him while meeting to discuss what had happened with Bitsy.  
I heard a knock on the door, standing up on shaky legs as I made my way to answer it. I was greeted with the pixelated blue eyes of the one involved in what I was still thinking over, a panicked look in the display screen.  
“I need your help,” Bitsy started, taking a glance inside to notice the television screen, “I think you’d like to be involved.”


	5. Truth

“Hime, can you read off my schedule for tomorrow?”  
“Of course, sir.”  
Hypnosis leaned back in his chair, twirling a pen through his fingers as he listened to the corgi next to his desk read off from the papers on her clipboard. Her voice seemed almost robotic, a paw moving up to absentmindedly run over the teal heart attached to the black cord around her neck. The Great Pyrenees closed his eyes, a sharp smile crossing his muzzle as he listened to what Hime read off for him.  
His eyes shot open the moment the door was busted open, two sets of glowing LED eyes looking in as Hime stopped midsentence, starting to process the situation. Bitsy took a step forward, looking up to focus on Hypnosis.  
“Hypnosis, it’s time for the public to know what you’ve done to us. We will get an explanation from you even if it requires force.” the blue robot spoke, his projected eyes motioning to look at a growling Ida. Hypnosis slowly walked around the edge of his desk, standing in Hime’s line of sight as he took a glance between Bitsy and the wolf armed with a gauntlet. The sharp smile returned as he looked at her neck to notice the pink heart attached to her necklace.  
“What do they need to know? I’m a successful businessman? I do what I know needs to be done?” Hypnosis started to ask, chuckling to himself, “Future vision is a nice thing to have, you know. I’ve seen how everything plays out, and the world is so perfect right now. The wealthy are happy with their new staff and the number of those who are poor has gone down. Why change it?”  
A pink paw grabbed at Hypnosis’ side, pushing him to look at the group as Ida’s growling came to a halt. Nobody was truly sure at that moment if Ida’s anger had died down or the sight of what Hypnosis had done to Hime just amplified the negative emotions.   
Hypnosis noticed Bitsy and Sammy get ready to take more steps forward, a simple wave of his paw stopping any movement from the robot duo.  
“What did you d-”  
“It’s so simple to control you two. I made the designs for each of your models and you think I didn’t make it easier to use magic on either of you? Only an idiot would leave that out.”  
Hypnosis’ laugh filled the room again, drawn short by Ida charging at the Great Pyrenees and bringing the gauntlet up to his chin. His muzzle was shut from the force, his front teeth sinking into the flesh of his tongue. As he brought his paw up again, another blow was given to his side, successfully knocking him over.  
Hime looked up at the wolf, ignoring the other canine as he fell to the floor. Ida’s shoulders moved with her chest as she breathed, looking up from Hypnosis’ body. The latch securing the gauntlet to Ida’s paw came undone, sliding the metal off as the two stared at each other.  
Hime hesitantly stretched a paw out towards Ida, the wolf taking a step forward and pulling the corgi into a hug. The pair fell to the floor together, Ida sitting down as she held Hime closer. The corgi fought to push herself away, giving the wolf a confused look.  
Ida took a second to process the situation, quickly grabbing the heart charm around Hime’s neck to press to her paw, the teal matching the fur on her fingers almost perfectly. She started to smile as she noticed the gold return to the shorter canine’s eyes, taking the pink charm from her neck to put into the corgi’s paw. Soon, Hime fell back into Ida’s arms, the pair clinging to each other as if to make up for the months apart.  
Bitsy tested a mechanical joint, bending his wrist. He walked forward, grabbing Hypnosis by the fur on his neck to pull his head up. The Great Pyrenees slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the mutt.  
“What exactly do you think you’re doing here?”  
“We’re getting answers,” Bitsy answered, turning Hypnosis’ head with his other paw to face the studio camera held by the blue cat in front of the two. Sammy’s paw came up to the top of the camera, making sure it was on as they held it steady.  
“Now. Please explain to the thousands of people watching what you’ve done.”


	6. Hypnosis

Everybody wants explanations on why I did it all. They ignore that I’ve seen everything. They ignore that I’ve seen the rise and fall of each generation. I know more than what any of them think they even have a grasp on. I know what I’m doing and nobody has room to judge when saying a single word can make another generation fall from their high.  
I started my company generations ago. I seemed like the best path after I saw the outcome of any other timeline. It was simple, too. I got those in higher classes the help they wanted in their homes, I lowered the count of how many people fell into lower classes. It seemed like a win-win situation to me.  
So why did everybody say it was so bad? I’m the one that is as old as time, only I know what is good. Everybody goes based off of emotion. I go based on the knowledge of what I’ve seen. I go based on the knowledge of what happens over every small change.  
I should be thanked for what I’ve done. I’ve prevented more things than I can name, and I’m thrown into any prison they think can hold me? I’ll outlive the guards. I’ll outlive those that hate me. I’ve outlived those against me before. I can do it again, and start with a clean slate by the next few generations.  
Bitsy thought it was such a great idea to get answers. He didn’t stop to question why he needed them. It was so simple. Why couldn’t he just let everything play out? Sammy was fine with it all. They just sat by and even thanked me for what I did. I saved them from the things they feared. Why does it all suddenly change when it comes to an adult who didn’t affect the world that much? And why did he have to bring that wolf with him?  
I want answers more than he did.  
Everything was perfect. My business was doing the best in sales compared to the years before, my new assistant was filling in the role perfectly, and anybody who was against me didn’t bother getting the power to bring me down. Then that mutt came along and ruined it all. If anything, I’m not the one in the wrong here. He somehow convinced the cat what I had done was wrong. He somehow convinced the wolf she needed to be involved, and she just came along and took my assistant with her! She broke the power of my magic like it was nothing! We didn’t want her near me or Hime for a reason.  
But it doesn’t matter. In the next few generations, I can go about this again in a way that won’t fail.  
Though it would be a bit more difficult. I learned the schools had lessons that taught about my rise and fall. Until I learned everybody was informed of it at any point, some movement started by the mutt that tore me down to prevent me from being able to come back.  
I guess when you’re as old as time, you start to become time itself.  
Little do they know, history will repeat itself.  
It won’t be the same song, but it will still sound the same.


End file.
